Suspicious
by apr21
Summary: Andy found out about Luke and Jo, a few months later, she and Sam are dating. Sam is ready to move to the next level but Andy is hesitant, which causes problems between them, and even bigger ones for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fist time fanfiction writer. Please feel free to give me any criticism. I would love to read your reviews. This is a pretty short chapter, but I plan to have chapter 2 up soon!**_

Chapter 1

The day was ugly, the sky was dark and gray, almost angry, reflecting Andy's mood exactly. She was angry, not at Sam, at herself. She handled last night terribly and she knew it, she should have thought before she spoke, been more careful with her words, but it was too late now. Last night had happened and she had to face the consequences. She looked at her partner, since she and Sam had been dating they were reassigned, something about their personal lives affecting their decision making skills, so now she was partnered with Tracy Nash, not only one of the best cops she knew, but her best friend. Most days she loved being in the patrol car with her but today was different. She knew Tracy would find out, and soon, Tracy's boyfriend just happened to be Sam's best friend, it was great for double dates but terrible for keeping things between her and Sam from Tracy.

"So, Sam asked me to move in last night." Andy regretted the words as soon as she said them.

Tracy looked at Andy in shock, "So?"

"I said no." She knew Tracy wasn't going to leave it at that.

"And how did that go over?"

"He was fine, until I opened my mouth and told him why I didn't want to move in."

"And that would be why, exactly?" Tracy knew Andy could see the disappointment on her face, but she couldn't hide it, they were so perfect together, and Andy deserved a little happiness after the year she had.

"Well, he was completely understanding until I told him that I didn't want to make the same mistakes with him that I made with Luke. He blew up."

"Honey, can you blame him? That's the same as comparing him to that sleaze bag. You pretty much told Sam you think he's gonna do the same thing to you that Fluke did." She knew her nickname for Detective Callaghan would at least bring a little smile to her friend's face.

"I realize that now, but there is just no way for me to apologize to him, I've never seen him so mad, he just kept going on and on about how he keeps suffering the consequences of Luke's actions, and how I can't move past him. I just don't know what to do. If Luke had been around at the time, I really think Sam would have killed him."

Tracy scoffed and nodded her head, "I'm surprised he hasn't already."

The conversation was over as quickly as it started, when a call came over the radio.

"All units, we have a 10-24 shots fired at 55 John St. Officer down."

Andy looked at Tracy and switched on the alarms, "This is 15-09 on our way."

Tracy made a quick u-turn and headed to the scene of the crime.

"I wonder who was shot?" Tracy wondered out loud, she glanced over to Andy who had her phone to her ear, impatiently tapping her fingers on the console.

"Sam! Oh my god, ok. You're ok. You're ok."

"Mcnally, what the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm ok, I'm at my house, you know? The one I offered to share with you, you turned it down. Ringing any bells?"

"Shut up Swarek. We got a call for shots fired, an officer's been shot. I wasn't thinking, it was reflex to call and make sure you were ok and you are. We're here."

Andy slapped the phone closed with a look of relief and anger all at once.

Tracy pulled the cruiser up to the rundown house on John, they slipped out of the car, looking around. "There's no cruiser here, I don't know of any officers who live out here." Andy was completely confused, how did an officer get here without a cruiser, unless he was undercover? But the precinct would have known of any undercover work going on and radioed that information as well. Andy pulled her gun out of the holster and looked at Tracy who did the same, and they walked to the door. "Police, we're coming in!"

Andy scanned the room for the assailant, cleared it for Tracy. They quickly moved into the next room and split up from there, they needed to check the house quickly and find the wounded officer. As she moved through the house, she couldn't help but think there had to be a mistake, she and Tracy had checked almost the whole house.

"I got nothin. You?

Tracy stopped behind Andy and looked at her, there were tears in her eyes and she was shaking. "Andy?" Tracy turned and looked in the direction that Andy was, she saw a figure in the floor at the end of the long hallway.

"It's Luke." Andy was in shock, she was paralized. Tracy ran to him, he had been shot in the chest, the bullet just missed his heart. She was shaking when she called it in, "This is Officer Nash, we need an ambulance to 55 John St. Officer down, he's fading fast."

"This is dispatch, ambulance is on the way E.T.A. two minutes."

Just then she heard the sirens, "Andy, help is here. Luke is gonna be fine, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok. So here's the full length Chapter 2, I have a lot of ideas for the story and I am loving the reviews, keep em coming. I really hope you enjoy this and I think some people may be able to guess where I am going but I think I have a few surprises for you too.**_

Chapter 2

Best walked into the parade room, " Alright coppers, listen up. We got a neighbor across the street, heard the shots and looked out the window." He shot a look at Andy, already thinking he should send her home, "He saw a white male running toward the backside of the house, black t-shirt, jeans, dark hair, athletic build. He says he thinks he saw him carrying a gun. It's not much, but it's a start. You have your assignments, serve, protect and let's catch this guy."

As everyone emptied the parade room, Andy stayed in her seat, Sam started to come to her but Best caught his eye, he held up a hand and shook his head so Sam turned and walked out the door. Andy looked over when he sat down beside her, she had tears in her eyes which she would usually hide, her dad always told her not to let them see her cry, but today, she just couldn't find the strength to fight it. "How you doing?" Best put his hand on Andy's shoulder, "I know this is hard for you, but it looks like Luke is gonna be ok and we are gonna catch this guy."

Andy had been at the hospital with Luke every free moment she had for the last 24 hours, he was still barely there, barely alive. She knew when people told her that Luke was going to make it, they were just saying it, she knew there was a very strong chance that she would never get to talk to him again. "I'm ok." she lied. Best looked at her with knowing eyes, "No, you're not, you are gonna go home, get some sleep, and you can come back tomorrow and help us get this guy. Don't go to the hospital, Luke is gonna be fine, you are under strict orders to go home and get some sleep."

"No, I wanna help, I wanna find this guy." Andy tried to convince Best that she should be here, but she knew that she wasn't fit to be on the streets today, the combination of pure terror that Luke may die and sleep deprivation from sitting up all night with him at the hospital took it's tole on her and she couldn't fight the inevitable. "OK, yeah you're right, I'm going home." She got up and walked out of the room. Sam was waiting outside the parade room when she walked out, "So, what did Best want with you?" Sam knew that she was being sent home, he was the one who requested it. "He sent me home. I'm under strict orders to go straight home and go to bed." She knew she shouldn't be mad at Sam, he wasn't the one who shot Luke, but she was still holding on to the argument they had the night before the shooting and she couldn't help but feel like he may be a little relieved that it happened. She knew he would never wish him dead, or that he was happy this happened, she was just feeling a little resentful.

She walked away from Sam without a word, he looked on after her, hating Luke a little more with every moment that passed, it almost seemed like Luke got shot on purpose to put a wedge between him and Andy. And he wouldn't put that past Luke at all. The anger he was feeling was starting to reach a boiling point and he had to fix the void that was growing between them. He loved this woman with everything he was and he was not about to lose her to some idiot in a hospital bed.

Sam was having trouble focusing on the task at hand, he couldn't stop thinking about the situation with Andy, he wanted to make things right with her, and get her mind off Luke, hopefully her day of sleep would help with that. He was partnered with Oliver Shaw, next to Jerry, he was Sam's best friend in the precinct. "Let's run to the hospital, see how Callaghan is doing." Oliver turned to Sam with a look of utter shock on his face, "Seriously, Swarek?" he couldn't believe that Sam was interested in the health of Detective Luke Callaghan.

"I can't stand the guy, but I don't want him dead. Plus, it'll earn me some points with Andy when I come home and tell her I went out of my way to come by to check on him." Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled, "We're not on the best terms right now, ya know. Even if it is his fault."

He knew what room Luke was in, Andy hadn't left his side since she found him the day before. He could understand her connection with him, the fact that she worried about him, they were once together, but it felt like it was getting a little out of hand, he could handle it, to an extent. There had to be some kind of line. He did understand, that didn't change the fact that he hated it. He had taken a back seat to Luke Callaghan again, and it was starting to seem like a pattern. Anytime he and Andy started to get on the right track, Luke found a way to screw things up, and this time he outdid himself, went out and got himself shot.

He came to the door of room 304, it was cracked a little, he had his hand on it to push it open when he heard Andy's voice. He knew he shouldn't listen, but he couldn't make himself move.

"Luke, I know you can't hear me," her voice shook a little, and Sam's wanted to go to her and hold her, "And if you can hear me, you're probably tired of hearing all this." Andy wiped the tears from he cheek and went on, "I know things went really bad, really fast with us, and I know you think I hate you. But, here's the thing, Luke, I don't. You really did hurt me, but I forgave you the moment I found out, I know you would never intentionally do that to me and it was a moment of weakness or whatever you want to call it, but the bottom line is, it doesn't matter. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I am here for you, I will be right here by your side when you wake up. I care so much for you, I planned to spend my life with you, and Luke, those feelings don't just go away. Come back, Luke, please come back to me, so I can tell you these things and know that you hear me."

Sam could hear the break in Andy's voice, she had broken down, and as much as his instincts told him to go to her, he couldn't. He was hurt, and he felt betrayed by the woman he loved. So, as Andy held Luke's hand and her tears fell on his face, Sam walked away, with defeat in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Rookie Blue, wish I did. This story is coming together a lot easier than I thought it would. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Review please, I am really enjoying the feedback!**_

Chapter 3

It was the end of shift, Sam hadn't bothered calling Andy, and the three times she had called him he just silenced the call. He didn't know what to say to her, and he knew that if he talked to her, he would say something stupid. All he knew was that Andy still had strong feelings for Luke, and he was starting to see why Callaghan always seemed to come before him. He couldn't stop playing Andy's words over in his head, and the more he thought about them, the angrier he got.

He decided there was only one way to get his mind off of the situation, he was going to the Penny and spending some time with Jack Daniels.

Sam walked into the bar, he spotted a few people from the precinct, but it was still early and the rest of the regulars would be here soon. He spotted Jerry and started to head over to join them, then he saw Tracy, so he made a b line for the bar. Tracy noticed Sam's obvious avoidance of him, "Jerry, what the hell was that?" it bothered her that the problems Sam and Andy were having were affecting her relationship with him. No one rooted for their relationship to work more than she did. She knew that there was no one in the world that could love Andy the way that Sam did. Jerry just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Sam.

Tracy puched her chair back and walked over to Sam, "What the hell, Swarek? I know you and Andy have been having some issues, but I got nothing to do with it. I'm still your friend." Sam continued to look at his empty glass, he waved the bartender over and held up the glass, which was quickly refilled.

He looked up at Tracy who was still staring him down with an angry look on her face, "You're my friend, are you? You sure about that? See, cuz I don't see it, I don't think a friend would let me make a complete idiot of myself, I don't think a friend would let me be with a woman who was still in love with that ass hole Callaghan."

Tracy looked at Sam in disbelief, "What are you..." Sam cut her off, "Don't try it, you're her best friend, she tells you everything. I know now though, and you don't have to cover for her anymore. I know." Tracy was utterly confused. She had no idea where Sam got this false information, but she knew she had to do something to fix it. She tried to talk to him, but he just got off his stool and walked away without another word. She decided it was time to go to Andy, she called her cell but voicemail picked up, "Hey Andy, you need to call me ASAP. There's something going on with Sam and it's not good. I don't know what's going on in his head, but you need to get to the Penny now and straighten this up. Call me when you get this."

Andy had been at the hospital since she was sent home this morning, and she hadn't spoken to Sam since either. She had called him a few times, but she got no answer, it almost seemed like he was avoiding her. She knew she owed him an apology for the way she had treated him, she knew none of this was his fault, he was just the easiest to take he anger out on. She just needed to find him so she could tell him how sorry she was.

She walked out of the hospital and powered her phone back on, she had a new voicemail, she figured it was from Sam, so she hit the button to listen. She heard Tracy's voice instead, and it wasn't good. She slapped her phone shut and took off to her car, she had to get to the Penny and talk to Sam, get this all straightened out.

She headed straight there, she had planned on going home and showering before she tracked Sam down but she didn't have time for that. She had no idea how this was going to play out, but she knew him, and she knew he wasn't one to give up in a fight.

Her phone rang, she looked at the ID, "Hey Jerry, what's up?" she knew it was bad if Jerry was calling her. "You gotta get down here, Sam is beyond drunk, and he refuses to quit drinking until he talks to you. He is in danger of being cuffed. He's out of control." Jerry sounded concerned which worried Andy even more, he was usually pretty amused by Sam's drunk rants. "Alright, I'll be there in 2 minutes." She hung up her phone and threw it in the seat.

Less than a minute later, Andy was whipping her car into the parking lot next to Sam's truck. She got out of the car and could hear the music coming from inside the bar, one of her favorite songs, Push by Matchbox 20. When she heard it, she thought of Luke, she listened to it often after she found out about him and Jo, it was her angry song. She saw Diaz and Peck walk out the door, hand in hand and head to their car, She walked to the door and paused, she was shaking, she had to take a second to regain her composure.

When she opened the door, she heard Sam's voice coming from the speakers, he was singing, "Don't just stand there, say nice things to me, cause I've been cheated, I've been wronged." He looked up and saw her standing in front of him, he stopped singing and the music died down. "Andy, freakin Mcnally, so glad you could grace us with your presence, what an honor this is." Andy had moved from nervous to furious in seconds, she was glaring at him now "Tell me, how did you manage to seperate yourself from Callaghan?" Andy just turned and walked to the door, "I'll be outside if you decide you want to talk like a rational adult." Sam scoffed, "Not likely Mcnally, not likely."

The entire bar was silent, Tracy gave Sam a look of pure hate, and rushed outside behind Andy. Jerry found the strength to wrestle Sam off the stage, "Alright buddy, you have to stop this, time to straighten this out." He dragged Sam out of the bar trying to keep him from landing a blow, Sam was pissed, swinging his fists at Jerry's face and swearing at him.

"We'll leave you two to figure this out, if you need us, we're inside. Please figure this out, it's getting to be a little too much for us." Tracy and Jerry turned and walked back into the bar. Sam and Andy just stood glaring at each other, equal amounts of fury in each one's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters, I wish I owned Sam though. Yum. **_

_**Hope you guys like this one, it's got a bit of a twist, that I hope will surprise some of you. And there are even more twists to come. Should have Chapter 5 up tomorrow, just have to type it up. Enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!**_

Chapter 4

Andy paced from her back and forth in the parking lot, while Sam stood where he was, unmoving, hands on his hips and an intense look on his face. She still wasn't sure what to say, she had every intention of apologizing to him on her way here, but when he said those things, she lost that desire, and it was replaced with a desire to cause physical harm.

"So, are you seriously gonna hold this over my head, it was two days ago. We had an argument, and I'm sorry if it came off that I was comparing you to Luke, but damn, you can't expect me to just jump into the same situation all over again." Andy looked at Sam, but he continued to look at the pavement.

"Andy, you really think this is all because of a stupid argument, because you don't want to live with me?"

"What, then?" Andy looked at him, a sudden rush of sadness washed over her.

"Andy, I realize now how stupid I've been, I have loved you since the day I met you, and all I wanted was for you to feel the same. I know now that you don't, never did. I was just someone to comfort you while you were apart from Callaghan." Sam knew now what he had to do, he was emotionally drained, he couldn't come in second anymore. This was it.

"Sam, you know that's not true. Where the hell is this coming from?" Andy was terrified now, she could see where this was going and she had to stop it.

"I went by the hospital today, I thought if I went by and checked on him, and was able to come home and tell you that, show you that I cared, you might cut me some slack. Maybe I thought it would make things better between us, but, it didn't. Made things a whole hell of a lot worse."

Andy knew what he was saying, "No, it's not what you think,"

"Don't bother Andy, I heard everything. I know that you still care about him, and I tried to accept that, be supportive even, but after what I heard, I can't do it anymore. He obviously means more to you than I do, you can forgive him for what he did to you, but you can't give me a chance to prove that I won't do that. It's just not worth it anymore. You're free to be with him, if he ever wakes up." Sam turned and walked away.

"Sam, please Sam, don't do this. I love you, I do. Please..." Andy ran after him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. Mcnally, it's done."

And that was it, Andy had lost the man that she loved because she felt like Luke needed her, she hadn't meant what she said to him at the hospital, she just thought that if he could hear her, it may give him the drive to make it. She had to show Sam that she really did want to be with him and no one else. But, how?

It was noon and Sam was still in bed, he had taken a few days off work, to try to work through this in his head. He wasn't going to change his mind, no matter what Mcnally said. She had called him so many times that he had lost count, but he still wasn't talking to her. He was determined to stick to his guns, he wasn't giving in, no matter how his heart betrayed him, or how his arms yearned to hold her again. She had made her decision and that was that.

There was a knock on the door, he groaned, knowing it was her. He walked to the door, wearing nothing but sweat pants, "Mcnally, I told you," he was cut off when he opened the door and Best stood in front of him rather than Andy.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Sam had never gotten a house call from Best, as far as he knew, Best had no idea where he lived. He stood back and held out his arm, inviting his superior officer in. The house was a wreck, beer bottles everywhere, take out boxes in the floor next to the trash can, he hadn't bothered taking out the trash in days. Not to mention the dirty laundry, overflowing sink, and the distinct smell of whiskey. He just didn't care, he wasn't going to be working for a few days, and what he did on his own time was of no concern to anyone at the precinct.

"To what do I owe the honor, Sir?" Sam was usually pretty cool in situations like this, but the hangover he had made him a little careless, he just wanted to get this over.

"Well, Swarek, I got an anonymous call today. A new witness to the Callaghan case, thought you might be interested in hearing what the man had to say." Best didn't want to say it, he didn't believe anything about the tip, but he had to check it out, and he wasn't about to put anyone else on it.

"No offense sir, but why the hell would I be interested, I'm not at work, therefore, I'm not required to care." Sam was getting a little angry, the last person he wanted to hear about was Callaghan.

"Well, I thought you would be interested, because they pointed the finger at you."

Sam contemplated for a second, "Well, I guess I have motive, opportunity, seeing as it happened on my day off. What do you want me to do with this information?"

Best looked down at his hands, "Nothing. I just wanted to give you a head's up, I don't want to point the finger at another officer, especially one as good as you, unless I have proof. That said, I know the slug we pulled out of Callaghan doesn't match your issued weapon, however, I do need to ask that you hand over your personal gun. We'll have balistics compare it to the one from the scene and we'll clear you in no time, until then, keep a low profile. I'll keep this under wraps until we get it cleared up."

Sam nodded his head and stood, he walked to his kitchen, pulled a key from the freezer and a lockbox from a drawer. He unlocked the box and took the gun to the living room where Best waited.

Best patted Sam's shoulder and walked out the door.

Sam was being accused of attempted murder, and all he could think of was Andy. He wondered what she would think if she found out about the accusations. No doubt she would believe them, Luke was her knight in shining armor, and now she would believe that Sam had tried to kill him.

Later that evening Sam heard a knock on his front door, he looked out the window to see three police cruisers outside on the street, he knew what this meant, the gun was a match to the slug, but how could that be, it hadn't been taken out of the lock box in months. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, Jerry and Oliver, his two best friends, stood there along with Epstein, Diaz and Peck, ready to arrest him. He nodded his head and turned around, with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Jer, could you lock up for me?" He flashed a smile, but Jerry just shook his head.

At the station, Jerry lead Sam to the interview room, something Sam had done thousands of times with actual criminals, and he spotted Andy. She looked across and saw Sam being lead away from her, she just barely caught sight of the cuffs on his wrists.

This has to be some kind of joke, she ran toward Sam, he's playing with me, he has to be. Is he really still that mad at me?

"Sam, what's going on here?" Andy could see that this wasn't a joke, Sam was actually being arrested.

"They think I tried to kill your boyfriend." It was all he got to say, they had reached the interview room where he would be interrogated.

Andy was waiting in booking when they lead Sam to his cell, "You can have ten minutes Mcnally, but that's it."

Sam groaned, and looked at Andy, "No, Oliver, take her with you, please, I don't have the patience for this." Oliver looked back, "Ten minutes Mcnally."

"What, what do you have to say? I didn't do it, and that's all I'm gonna say, so you can just turn around and walk away believing they got the right guy." Sam couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He was tired and didn't want Andy to see him here.

"Sam, you really think I could ever believe you did this? You really don't know me at all do you?" Andy just looked at his back, waiting for him to look at her.

"You believe me?" Sam turned to look at her, "You really don't think I did it?"

"Seriously, Sam who are you kidding? You could never do this, as much as you hate him, you could never intentionally end someone's life, not for something so petty. And that's just one of the things I love about you. I love you, Sam. I know you may not believe that, but I do."

Sam felt his stomache drop, "What about at the hospital, the things you said to him, you wouldn't have said those things if you didn't still love him."

"You left before the best part, you didn't hear what I said after that, I told him that even though I cared about him, there was no love there, that you were the one I loved, and nothing could change that. Not even a near death experience." Andy looked into Sam's eyes and saw there that he believed her now.

In his head, Sam was kicking himself, he screwed up what could be the last days they could have had together, if he was charged for this, by the time he was free she would have moved on. "I love you too, Mcnally." He wanted to hold her, but the bars stood in his way.

"Time's up Mcnally. Let's go." Oliver was back to lead Andy out of the room.

She turned to Sam and covered his hand with hers, "Don't worry, I'm gonna figure this out."


	5. Chapter 5

_**again, no I don't own Rookie Blue, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 5

Luke was awake.

Andy knew it was going to be a good day, he was awake and he could straighten this whole thing out. She couldn't believe it, when she walked into the station to see Sam in cuffs. She couldn't believe that anyone thought he had done this.

Sure, Sam hated Luke, but he would never try to kill him. He had been arrested three days ago, slept on a cot in a cell for three nights, which was three days too long, but now it all going to be ok, because now she could get him cleared of the charges, she was going to be able to take him home today. All she had to do was go see Luke, and find out what really happened that day.

She walked into the hospital, feeling happier than she had in over a week, it had been eight days since she found Luke lying in the floor of that house with a bullet in his chest, and that was the beginning of this week from hell. But, now it was all over, Luke was going to make it, Sam was going to be cleared of the charges, and she was going to be back with the man she loved.

She knocked softly on the door to room 304, and poked her head in, "Hey, you." She flashed a smile that melted Luke's heart.

"Hey, Andy. They told me you had been here everyday. I was hoping I would get to see you." Luke hadn't seen anyone from the precinct yet, he had had a few visitors, but he refused to see any of them, he wanted Andy to be the first person he spoke to.

"You look good." Andy lied.

"You don't have to do that, there's a mirror right there." He pointed to the table where the mirror lay, he had requested it almost immediately after he woke up. He had been in a coma for over a week, or so they told him, and he wanted to see if he looked rested.

"Okay, you look like hell, but still, you're here."

Luke could tell Andy was anxious, she had something on her mind. "Spill it."

Andy looked down at her hands, fidgeting away, it was like they had a mind of their own, always a dead giveaway when she had something to say.

"Well, here's the thing, they think Sam did this. He's been locked up for three days now. I just thought, now that you're awake, you could set things straight, tell them what really happened."

Luke didn't think, he didn't plan on saying it, but it came out, she needed to hear it anyway, maybe she would realize that Swarek wasn't as perfect as he pretended to be.

"Andy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but, he did."

Andy looked at him in disbelief, she didn't say anything, so he continued, it was too late to turn back now.

"He came by my house, asked if we could grab some lunch and talk about some case he was working, wanted my opinion. I was gonna take my car but he insisted that I ride with him. He took me to that house and parked around back, when I asked what we were doing there he hit me over the head with something, I assume it was his gun." He looked over at Andy, who was still speechless.

When I came to, he had me tied up, told me that I was constantly getting in the way. That you would never love him the way you should as long as I was around, that he had to get me out of the way. That's when he shot me."

Luke looked over at Andy, he knew how she felt about Swarek, but maybe she would believe him, and see what kind of person Sam Swarek really was.

Andy stood up and walked over to the bed where Luke lay, she looked down at him and he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, and, a little too late, he saw the anger.

"You lying son of a bitch, how could you sit there and tell me Sam did this to you? I thought you were better than that, I can't believe you would do this over some petty jealousy."

A nurse heard Andy yelling and stepped into the room, "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She gave Andy a look of disapproval.

"Don't worry, I'm going." She leaned down, so that her lips were next to Luke's ear, and only he could hear her, "If he doesn't get off, if he spends the next twenty years in jail, I'll be the one you have to worry about, and believe me, I'll finish the job."

She straightened back up, and walked to the door, she looked back at the nurse, "Don't worry, I won't be back." She shot one last look at Luke, who looked genuinely terrified, and walked out the door.

"That lying, piece of shit, scumbag, sat there and lied to my face. I don't know why that surprises me, but for some reason, I thought he might actually have one decent bone in his body. Wrong again, Mcnally."

Andy paced back and forth outside Sam's cell, she hated that she couldn't be in his arms, and that he was here, while the one who did this was out wandering the streets.

"Mcnally, calm down, and tell me what you're talking about."

Andy stopped to look at Sam, "He sat there and told me you did this to him. He woke up today, so I went by to see him, thinking he would tell the truth, that you're innocent, and he said you did it."

Sam looked at her, he understood what she was saying, he wasn't getting off, now they had a witness and the vic both Id'd him. But he had to admit, he loved seeing Mcnally this steamed. He could see she really did love him, he didn't know why he ever doubted her. "That son of a bitch."

"That's what I said." Andy felt nothing for Luke Callaghan but pure hatred.

When Andy left Sam, she went straight to Best's office, she had to figure this out, and the anonymous tip was her only lead, so that's where she started. She was oddly calm when knocking on the chief's door, normally, being in this office put the fear of God into her, but today, there was no fear. Best waved her in.

"Sir, I was hoping to talk to you about Swarek, do you have a minute?"

Best looked at her, compassion in his eyes, "Mcnally, there's not really much I can tell you, that I haven't already." He knew she wasn't going to accept that, she wanted more.

"So, you get an anonymous tip, from some random guy, saying that Sam did it, we don't know who this guy is, he could be some low life, drug dealer that Sam took down, and wants to get back at him. You arrest him, based on that, the word of some guy who won't even come forward and tell you who he is. Not really what I would call reliable."

Best knew where she was coming from, but it was a little irritating to have a subordinate officer talking to him this way, but he was going to let that go. He knew he had to give her more, he hated this part of his job. Swarek was a good cop, but facts were facts.

"First of all, he didn't want to come forward for fear of retaliation from other officers. Secondly, he did give us Swarek's name which was a little suspicious, but, when we confiscated Swarek's gun, it was a perfect match to the slugs we pulled out of Callghan's chest. You can't argue with facts Mcnally. I don't wan to believe he's guilty, but with forensic evidence and Callaghan's testimony, it's pretty much a smoking gun. That's it Mcnally, you can go."

Andy turned and opened the door, "He didn't do it, I know it. I am going to figure this out." And she walked out the door.

_**This is something I really feel like Luke would do, he's just that kind of person. But, we'll see where it leads... Please review, let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Let me say, once again, I do not own Sam Swarek or any other Rookie Blue characters. I wish I did though!

Chapter 6

It was the end of a very long shift, the precinct just wasn't the same without seeing glimpses of Sam here and there. She saw him everyday, which technically was against the rules, but it just wasn't the same, she missed him.

Andy stuck the key into the lock, and noticed something hanging on her door, it was a card. She pulled it off the door, and walked inside. She threw her bag on the floor and her keys on the table next to the door. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, and went to sit at the table. She had a few things to do, she had to get this whole thing with Sam figured out, there were really no leads to go on, but she had to start somewhere.

After a few hours of going over and over all the reports from the case, she remembered the card that she found on her door. She took it out of the envelope, "Congratulations!" was written in bright red letters across the front. What would someone be sending her a "Congrats" card for?

She opened it to see a hand written note.

_"Andy,_

_I thought you would be pleased by my gift to you, but, you didn't seem to be. Callaghan hurt you, and he had to pay for that. You seemed upset when you found him, and I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw you get out of that car. I really thought you would be thankful, I am sorry though, that I didn't finish the job. He didn't deserve you, and after what he did to you, he doesn't deserve to live. I will make sure I fix that soon though._

_As far as Swarek goes, he hadn't yet, but I knew he would hurt you too, and I was right, he did. I knew it wouldn't be a stretch for people to believe he had done this, with that temper he has. He's out of your life now too, no more worries. I will be watching you, and protecting you from dangers like Callaghan and Swarek._

_One day you will appreciate what I have done for you."_

Andy was infuriated. What could possibly be going through this person's head. Why, whenever something completely ridiculous happen, it always, somehow, involved her. She read the note over and over again. There was something oddly familiar about the handwriting. She couldn't place why she recognized it, or where she had seen it, but there was no doubt that she had, which meant, she knew the person who wrote it.

She racked her brain for hours, trying to remember where she had seen this writing, but it was to no avail. Maybe, something would spark her memory. She just had to take it to Sam, he would know where she needed to go from there.

The next morning, Andy woke up early, she jumped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as she could. She ran out the door, hoping to get to the station early enough to show the card to Best. Unfortunately, when she got there, Luke was in the office with the chief. She didn't have time to try to avoid him, she made her way to the glass door, and knocked.

Best waved her in, she looked at Luke and he turned his full attention to the floor. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to speak with you," she shot a sharp look at Luke, "Alone."

Luke stood up, "I'll give you two some time. Chief, just call me when you want to finish this up."

Andy watched Luke leave the room and turned back to Best.

"What is it Mcnally. I'm a little busy here."

Andy was a little frustrated that he didn't seem to be taking her seriously. "Well, sir, you're gonna want to hear this."

Best sat down and let out an audible groan, "Get on with it then."

Andy pulled the card out of her back pocket, "Last night after shift, I got home and this was on my door." She handed the folded envelope to the chief, with a skeptical optimism in her heart.

Best read over the personalized note inside the card, he looked genuinely intrigued, but when he looked up at Andy, there was disappointment in his eyes. Andy's heart sank.

"What's wrong, Sir? That's evidence, right? Proof that Sam didn't do this."

He just shook his head, "Andy, I know how you must feel right now, but there is really nothing we can do with this. For one thing, if it's legitimate, there is no way to track down who wrote it. For another thing, there's no way for us to know you didn't write it, or have one of your friends write it. I'm sorry Mcnally, but this changes nothing."

Andy was speechless, she just turned and walked out of the office.

Her next stop before parade was Sam, she walked to the cell block, waved at the night shift officer who worked booking, and continued on to see Sam sleeping in his cell.

She still hated to see him behind those bars, it hurt worse to know that she was the reason he was there.

"Sam, wake up."

Sam jumped a little at the sound of his name. He looked up to see Andy standing there and a smile spread across his face, he may be in jail, but it still lifted his spirits when he saw her.

"What's up Mcnally? I was dreaming of a feather top mattress."

Andy stepped closer to the bars of the cell, "I got something yesterday. It was on my door when I got home." She handed the card to Sam. He read over it and his face became somber.

"Do you recognize the handwriting? I know it from somewhere, I just don't know where."

Sam looked over it again, "I don't, but men don't really pay attention to things like handwriting. Have you shown it to Best yet?"

Andy was a little disappointed. She hoped he would recognize the writing. "Yeah, I showed him, he says it doesn't change anything. He thinks I wrote it."

Sam hadn't expected much, but it was a little disheartening to hear it.

Andy was determined to find out who wrote the note, but she couldn't let Sam know she was getting so deep in this, he would want her to stay out of it, danger, or something along those lines. But, she wasn't going to sit back and let this get pinned on Sam. If no one else would help her, she would do it herself.

Andy was on desk duty with Diaz today. She was happy to be able to focus a little more on Sam, being on the streets made it a little hard to think things through. And she knew she could count on Chris to cover for her if needed.

Shift was halfway through, and there had been mindless chatter between her and Chris, they had been passing reports back and forth all morning, she had just finished inputting what seemed like her millionth one today. She stood, pretending to stretch. Chris looked up at her, "What's up Mcnally, you okay?"

Andy looked down at him, "Yeah, I'm good, just thinking about going by to see Sam and then grabbing some lunch."

"Yeah, alright. I'll cover for you." Chris hated desk duty, he'd rather be out on the streets, but he didn't mind so much when he was paired with Mcnally, she was easy to talk to and that made for a much easier day.

"Thanks, Chris. You are a real friend."

She made her way to the holding block. Shaw was working the cell block today and she made a bargain with him to let her join Sam in the cell, and Shaw also agreed to leave them alone. All it cost her was free lunch for a week. It was worth the price.

Shaw unlocked the cell and Andy stepped inside, he smiled at her and walked from the room.

Andy and Sam whispered back and forth for a few minutes, and the conversation started getting heated. Diaz was walking past the cell block and heard the raised voices. He looked inside and saw Andy inside the cell with Sam and the heated discussion was quickly getting out of hand.

"You self righteous, son of a bitch. You think that I'm sleeping with Shaw too, Diaz, Epstein, Best? I mean, since you seem to think I'm such a slut."

Andy looked pissed, and Sam was getting pretty hot-headed too.

"Well, you said it Mcnallly, none of that would surprise me. You can't seem to stick with a relationship once things get serious. Just like your mom aren't you."

Andy looked hurt at those words, Diaz stepped in, "Alright, Andy, you gotta go. That's enough of this. If Best finds out you were in here with him, he'll have your badge."

Chris opened the cell door and kept his eyes on Sam, Andy stepped out and waited for Chris to head to the door, she followed. Before she walked out the door, she shot one last look at Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Let me say, again, I do not own Rookie Blue. And thanks for all the reviews, I want to try to get this done today. It's consuming my life. I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for you!

Chapter 7

Andy waited until she was alone in the locker room, she went to her locker and pulled out her camera, she knew the picture was there. She was nervous, and couldn't quite believe what she knew to be true.

Andy made her way to an empty room, she checked for a computer and printer. She hooked her camera into the computer and selected two pictures to print. Once they had finished printing out, she grabbed them and quickly folded them up.

She was on her way to Best's office when Chris and Dov found her. "Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in a while. I can't tell you how jealous I was when I found out Diaz here was on desk duty with you." Dov joked with her. Chris had told him what he walked in on earlier in the day and he felt like he should try to cheer her up. "You wanna come down to the Penny with us. Drinks are on me."

Andy smiled a little, these guys were practically her brothers, and she loved them. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. I have a few things to take care of around here, but I'll be right behind you."

Chris and Dov smiled at that, Andy was having a rough time, and they thought a night out with friends would help. "Alright," Chris said, "we'll see you there."

They headed out the door, and Andy continued on her way to Best's office.

For the second time today, she was knocking on his door, he looked up, when he saw her standing there, she saw that he was obviously frustrated. She knew he was growing tired of this constant reminder that one of his best officers was behind bars, for trying to kill another officer.

"Sir, I know you are getting tired of seeing me, but I have some new information, evidence, if you will."

Best just shrugged his shoulders, "Let's hear it."

Andy slapped the two pictures down on the desk, "Take this to the neighbor who saw the man fleeing, as him which one of these two guys were running from that house, I am willing to bet it's not Sam he fingers."

"Andy, I think you're reaching a little bit. You can't just point fingers because of a slight resemblance." Best was getting agitated by now.

"Sir, I'm not, look at this." She sat the card down on his desk next to a police report, "Look at the way the letters curl, they way he writes his A's and S's. It's obviously written by the same person."

Best studied the two pieces of evidence, he had to admit, the resemblance was uncanny. It was time to pull Mcnally out of this. "Alright, Mcnally. I'm gonna check into this one myself, until then, I need you to stay out of this."

She started to object, "Seriously, Andy, I can't have you in danger, if he did this to Luke, he might do it to you too."

Andy gave in, "Alright, I can stay out of it. Let me know once you talk to the witness."

She turned to leave, "Mcnally?" Andy turned to look at Best, "Good work. This wouldn't have come out if it weren't for your persistence. Might wanna look into being a detective. If this turns out right, we'll be one short."

Andy smiled and walked out.

Half an hour later, Andy walked into the Penny, she glanced over the faces sitting at the tables, and she spotted her fellow rookies. She made her way over to them and sat down in between Diaz and Epstein.

Chris looked over at her, she seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "You okay?" he asked her. He was glad to see her seeming a little more like her normal self.

"Yeah, I'm actually better than I have been in a while, not worrying about this whole Sam thing anymore, it's over. And, to be honest, I'm starting to think he actually did it, even if he didn't, I'm better off with him in there." Chris looked at her in surprise. Andy was thankful no one else heard what she just said.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Chris was confused, he couldn't believe Andy was talking like this.

"You know what, I'm not really in the mood to be here, can you give me a ride home, I left my car at the station." Andy was ready to get out of the bar, there were too many people here.

"Yeah, sure." Chris stood and slipped into his coat.

Andy and Chris headed out the door, and slipped into the car.

********************************************************************************************8

They pulled into the drive of Andy's house, she turned to Chris, "Thanks for the ride, but I really don't want to be alone right now, wanna come in and have a beer?"

Chris was a little surprised by the invitation, but he agreed.

Andy turned the key in the lock and walked into her apartment, she grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and tossed one to Chris. Her phone alerted her to a new text message, she read over it, replied, and deleted it.

So, did you mean what you said at the bar?" Chris was curious to see what she had to say.

"Yeah, I did, I mean, I knew Luke was a sleaze, but I though Sam was different. I never would have realized what kind of person he was if it hadn't been for all of this happening. I don't know if Sam did this, but, if he didn't, I couldn't be more thankful to whoever it was." Andy was getting a little nervous.

"Well, Andy, there is something I need to tell you. I'm the one who did it. I knew how Luke had hurt you, and I knew it was just a matter of time before Sam did too. I just wanted to protect you."

Andy looked at him, shock in her eyes, "So, it was you who wrote that note? You shot Luke, and framed Sam for it?"

Chris was looking very happy with himself, Andy finally knew what he had done for her, and she was happy he had done it. Maybe now she would see how much he loved her, and they could be together.

Andy's head was spinning, she couldn't believe he had actually come clean.

She was pulled away from her racing thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Her head snapped up, "Who could that be?" she asked, "I'm gonna grab that, and I'll be right back."

Chris couldn't be happier, things were playing out exactly as he had planned them.

Andy came back into the room, followed by Best and a few other officers, Chris looked at Andy in confusion, "You didn't think you were gonna get away with this did you?"

Chris just stood and turned around with his hands behind his back, he hung his head, so it was too good to be true.

Andy looked at best, "I got him to confess, and I got it all on my voicemail."

"Good work, Mcnally. Although you did disobey a direct order."

Andy smiled, "And you can follow us to the precinct and pick up Swarek."


	8. Chapter 8

Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue. I'm thinking this is gonna be the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 8

Best handed Andy the key to the cell, she walked into the cell block. Sam was asleep on his cot, he had no idea what had happened. She unlocked the cell and stepped inside, she walked over to the cot to lean down and kiss Sam. "Wake up Swarek, you're going home."

Sam blinked his eyes, he saw Andy leaning over him, he thought he was dreaming at first, "Mcnally, what are you doing here?"

Andy smiled down at him, "I'm taking you home."

Sam was more than a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Swarek, I figured out who actually shot Luke."

Sam was still reeling from the revelation that he was going home, "And?"

"It was Diaz." Andy was still upset that someone she considered such a good friend could do this to her and Sam, but it was over now.

"Diaz, really? How did you figure this out?"

Andy sat down beside him, "Well, you remember the note I got? Well, I was on desk duty with Chris, saw a report he had written out, and it just snapped, it was the same handwriting as in the note. That's why I picked that fight with you, I didn't want you to know that I was doing this, you would never have gone along with it. Anyway, I got him to believe I was happy you were in here, and he confessed, everything. Not to mention that I had Best go see the witness, you know, the neighbor, and he showed him a picture of you and one of Diaz, the guy fingered Diaz. That's that, Diaz thought if I knew he did it, I might want to be with him."

Sam was more than a little impressed, but he couldn't believe that she had done this on her own.

"Anyway, I still want to go talk to Luke, see what he has to say about this." Andy was ready to get all of this behind them.

"No way, you aren't gonna be any part of this anymore." Sam didn't want Andy to worry about this anymore. And he wanted a minute or two alone with Calaghan.

Chris was in an interview room with Jerry, giving a full confession, and Luke was in another. Best had agreed to all Andy to talk to him first, he thought she would be the one who could get the truth out of him. Andy stepped in and walked over to the table.

"Well, Luke, I proved that you were lying about Sam. My only problem is, I don't understand why you would let him take the fall when you knew Diaz had done it. Why would you put other people in danger over something so stupid."

Luke just shrugged his shoulders, he knew he would never have a chance with Andy again, he had lied to her and that was that. "I don't know, you said they thought he did it, I didn't mean to lie to you, it just came out, and by the time I realized what I was saying, it was too late."

Andy glared at him, the hate she felt toward him threatening to burst out of her. "So, why would you just let Diaz off the hook?"

Luke shook his head, "I didn't know it was Diaz, I never saw his face. He grabbed me out of the parking lot of the Penny and took me to that house, I was knoocked out the whole time, when I woke up, he was in the shadows the whole time. He said I had hurt you for the last time, and he shot. That's all I remember."

Andy nodded her head, "I have to say, I'm surprised at you, I thought you were different. I guess one good thing came out of this."

Luke looked up at her, "What's that?"

"You won't be a cop anymore." She left him there, holding his head in his hands.

She walked up to Best, "I guess I earned a vacation."

Best smiled down at her, "You sure did, and I was serious about that detective position, you should look into it."

"I might just do that." Andy turned to walk away. She went to the men's locker room, to find Sam.

He was slipping his shirt over his head when he saw her round the corner, Andy walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

She looked up into his eyes, "Let's go home."

He reached down and slipped his hand into hers, "Home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you, I moved into your place a week ago." Andy smiled up at him.

Sam kissed her on the head, laughing a little, "I love you."

Andy was happier than she had ever been, "I love you too."

_**The End!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed my story, thanks for all the reviews!**_


End file.
